


Still Be Here

by Bettina (skybs)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Bettina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A <i>Challenge for the Children</i> story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Be Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jardinjaponais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinjaponais/gifts).



> This story is for saba1789. She wanted Lance/Justin and a CFTC setting. Thanks to jewelianna for the beta. [](http://users.livejournal.com/_bettina_/235135.html>Originally published July 2004</a>.</p>)

I.

Lance sat on the sidelines and watched the basketball game, breathing hard because he had just gotten off the court. He wasn't a good player, but he loved it nevertheless, and what was better than helping children? They got the idea when they did the charity basketball game with Backstreet back in Germany. It took some time to make it a reality, but they managed it. And, looking over at the people watching the game, it seemed to be a big success.

He clapped enthusiastically when Justin scored a basket. Justin was a great player and watching the smooth motion of Justin's arms when he shot the ball through the air or when he dribbled made Lance's knees weak. Good thing he was already sitting down. He didn't need to make a bigger fool out of himself by falling down watching Justin Timberlake do his magic.

Justin left the court, high-fived the guy who replaced him, and sat down next to Lance, loping his arm around Lance's shoulders. "Great game," he said, his eyes shining.

"Yeah," Lance replied, nodding, Justin's arm a comfortable weight on his shoulders. His heart was racing. It surely was because of the exercise and not because of Justin being so close. Not at all. Damn, who was he kidding anyway?

"What are you doing tonight?"

Lance glanced at Justin. The question surprised him. There wasn't really anything to do. They had a show the next day and needed to be in good shape, so they couldn't stay out too long. "I don't know," he answered, "just trying to get some rest, I guess."

Justin nodded and patted him on the shoulder before he stood up. "Maybe we could do something together," he said. He didn't wait for Lance to reply, just went over and jumped on Chris’ back, tugged on Chris' hair, and laughed.

Lance didn't know what to make of that. Spending time with Justin wasn't anything special, except it kind of was and just thinking about it made his stomach curl. Funny thing that at the same time he wanted and didn't want to be alone with Justin.

Hours later, when Justin came to his room, pressed him against the wall and kissed him, Lance didn't protest, though. He opened his mouth, wrapped his arms around Justin's neck, and held on for dear live.

  
II.

After the first _Challenge for the Children_ event was such a hit, the second one grew even bigger: a two day event with more games, a concert at Madison Square Garden, and a lot more celebrities to raise money for a good cause. The basketball game was just as much fun, even though Lance didn't get to play all that much.

He clapped and cheered for both teams. And he watched Justin, with a bit of regret. After last year’s _incident_ , as he called it, Justin acted as if nothing had happened. He had left sometime during the night, kissing Lance on the cheek. The next morning Lance woke with a sticky belly, wondering what the fuck was going on.

He never asked Justin, though, thinking that it was just best to forget about it. It was obvious that Justin didn't want to acknowledge what had happened and even though it hurt he wasn't going to be the one to bring it up. But when he closed his eyes, he still could feel Justin's hand on his skin, gliding over his body, moving lower and jerking him off while Justin kissed him all over.

Pushing the thoughts into the far corner of his mind, Lance grinned at Chris' and Joey's antics on the court, laughing as Joey tried to pull Chris' shorts down.

***

Lance was exhausted. The game had been a blast and the party that night was fantastic, but now all he wanted was to fall into his bed and sleep. He opened the door and cried out when strong arms pushed him into the room. Panic washed over him, constricting his chest, but when he recognized Justin, leering at him, the terror turned into excitement.

He stepped back and Justin followed, smirking at him, and then he was running his hands over Lance's arms. Swallowing hard, Lance closed his eyes-- _Why?_ he thought--and there were Justin's lips, warm and soft, tasting of vodka and Red Bull and everything else was forgotten.

It never occurred to him to ask Justin the question.

  
III.

By the time CFTC III rolled around the sex after the basketball game with Justin was as much a tradition as the actual event. The question of why it happened, along with his feelings for Justin, faded into the background. Lance just held onto Justin as he fucked Lance through the mattress.

  
IV.

Lance had tried everything to return to Orlando for CFTC, but the Russians just didn't cooperate. The official response was that they didn't want to lose valuable training sessions, but Lance thought it was just some ploy. They hadn't made it easy for him and they knew he had been looking forward to spend some time with his family and friends. They literally dragged him from the airport back to the base.

Somehow, it didn't surprise him when Justin called.

"Hey Lance."

Justin's voice was clear. It almost sounded as if Justin was just next door and not on the other side of the planet. "Hey," he said, "how's it going?"

"Great, great, this year is even better than last year. Too bad you can't be here."

"Yeah."

"We miss you, man, it's not the same without you."

Justin's voice did strange things to him. Lance closed his eyes and moved his hand over his stomach, down to his dick, squeezing it through his pants. "I miss you, too."

The phone call was short, too short, and afterwards he fucked Freddie, not thinking of Justin at all.

  
V.

Lance pulled his T-shirt off and jumped into the pool, collecting as many rings as he could. It felt as if Lance had to compensate for the missed event from the previous year. He threw himself into the games with all he had, jumping at every opportunity to show off his new and improved body. The practical jokes with Joey got a little bit out of hand, but it was all in good fun and he already had a blank check written out to the hotel for all the damage.

The five of them were together for the first time in way too long. They talked to each other on a regular basis, but they never quite managed to meet and just chill. It was good to see them, but there also seemed to be a bit of a distance between them.

It hurt, but Lance tried not to think about it too hard. He wanted to enjoy this weekend as much as he could. And maybe it was just his imagination, but then he saw Chris being not quite himself and Justin's apparent exhaustion, and the knot in his stomach grew bigger.

The night after the basketball game he found himself in Justin's hotel. He didn't know what exactly he promised himself would come from talking to Justin, but it was like an invisible force guiding him here. This time, he didn't want to wait for Justin to come.

"Hey," Justin said as he opened the door, not at all surprised, "come in."

Lance entered, looking around the room. It was big--it had been a long time since they had to live in cramped little hotel rooms. Sometimes, he missed these times. "How are you doing?"

"I'm better." Justin didn't look better, though. He looked exhausted and sick, and Lance had the urge to wrap him into a big towel and feed him chicken soup.

"Good." He didn't know what else to say, which was funny in a way.

"If you wanted to... you know... I'm not really up to it."

"No!" he said, trying not to look surprised. It was the first time Justin had acknowledged whatever they had in a situation that didn't involve naked body parts. "I just wanted to talk."

"Okay. Do you want something to drink?"

Lance shook his head and sat down on the big fluffy couch in the middle of the room. He ran his fingertips over the soft material. Justin sat down next to him, putting his feet on the table in front of them and taking a sip from the large cup in his hands. He made a pleased sound as he swallowed, eyes closed. Lance couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Justin's voice startled him. He had been so absorbed in watching his friend that he hadn't realized Justin putting the mug on the table and turning around to look at him. He rubbed his hand over his face and then glanced at Justin.

"Why?" he asked. Finally after all these years he had asked. It felt as if a big weight had lifted off his shoulders. Lance didn't clarify his question. He knew that Justin knew what he was talking about.

Justin leaned back into the soft cushions, picking on the thumbnail of his right hand. "I don't know," he finally said, "it just happened."

"Oh, okay," Lance nodded. It seemed to be as good a reason as any other, but somehow he had expected more. Something that explained why he couldn't stop thinking about the times they had spent together. Why he still felt the Justin's touch every time he closed his eyes.

"It's okay, it really is." Lance stood up. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come."

Justin jumped up from the couch and grabbed his arm. "Lance, wait!"

"What?"

"I mean, it's not as if I don't...," Justin trailed of, taking a deep breath. "Stay," he finally said. Justin leaned forward and kissed Lance on the lips. "Maybe we can start over. Please."

Lance looked up into Justin's face. He looked tired, dark circles under his eyes, but there was something in his eyes. A glimmer of hope, maybe?

"I don't," he began, but Justin put a finger over his mouth.

"Please," Justin repeated and Lance nodded.

  
VI.

"You're in a pretty good mood, huh?"

Lance smiled as long arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned back, pressing himself closer to Justin. "Hmmm," he agreed, clasping their hands together. "I'm looking forward to the _show_ after the game."

"So am I," Justin laughed.

  
-End-


End file.
